


One-Step Forward, Two-Three Back

by allofthefandoms



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Post Enemy Within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't remember how to dance, Jess."  Carol picked at the royal blue swing dress she was wearing, trying not to fidget.  Jess kissed the crown of her head before she finished pinning up the victory curls into Carol's blonde hair.</p>
<p>"Your mind may not remember, but your body might."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Step Forward, Two-Three Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fudging a bit of the timeline regrading Carol's injury and how much it caused her to forget. Also swing dancing. Because reasons.

"I don't remember how to dance, Jess." Carol picked at the royal blue swing dress she was wearing, trying not to fidget. Jess kissed the crown of her head before she finished pinning up the victory curls into Carol's blonde hair.

"Your mind may not remember, but your body might." There is a painful forced optimism in Jess's voice, and Carol feels her heart twist. They told her Jess was her friend, her /lover/ and all Carol can remember is a faint familiarity. But Jess has been an angel, she really has. Carol doesn't know what she did to deserve such a loyal companion.

"Besides, it will be good for you to get out," Jess went on. "Do some familiar things and see some familiar faces." She smoothed down the collar of her red dress and adjusted the yellow belt before offering Carol her hand, which Carol takes with only the slightest tremor.

"You look so beautiful."

And for the first time since her injury, Carol believes it.

When they arrive the music is in full swing, brassy and loud, and Carol can't help but smile. The music is getting right into her bones, and Jess must have been onto something because her feet move seemingly without her mind asking them to.

"You /do/ remember!" Jess cries, eyes bright.

"Looks like I do."

"Jess! Carol!"

Carol turned to see a woman in a red and white polka dot dress coming towards them, face aglow.

"It's been ages since you two have been here! How are you?" Carol looked at Jess, fighting to keep the confusion off her face.

"I've been great Jan," she replied. "But...Carol got badly hurt. She...She's suffered pretty bad memory loss. I don't think she remembers you." Carol gave a small shrug, shaking her head.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You saved us all, Carol. I am just sad it came at such a cost to you."

"It was the right choice," Carol said firmly. "But Jess and I came here for a night out, not to fret about things we cannopt change."

"That's the Carol I know," Jan said fondly.

Jess navigated them to a corner table, waving down a waiter for glasses of champange.

"You don't have to spluge on me, Jess."

"Of course I do. It's been far too long, Carol, and so much has happened. Both of us deserve a little luxury tonight." Carol smiled, sipping at the dry champange with a pleased hum.

"You should go dance, Jess," Carol said as the band started up a new tune. "You look like you're itching to get out there."

"Not without you," Jess said tenderly.

"Oh God, Jess, I'll make a fool of myself."

"That's okay," Jess replied. "Please?"

Carol couldn't resist, so she got up, steadying herself for a moment before following Jess onto the dance floor. Jess took her hands, putting them in the right position.

"Follow my lead," Jess said, showing Carol simple steps. The more Carol moved, letting herself feel the music and not worry about the actual steps, the easier it seemed to become. Jess was beaming at her, eyes warm. As the music sped up, Carol felt more and more confident, laughing when Jess spun her around.

"Can I kiss you?" Carol asked, unsure where the words came from but not regretting them.

"Yeah, you can," Jess replied, voice a little wobbly. "I'd like that."

So she did.


End file.
